redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Reprints
The following are all cards that have either been reprinted, or have multiple versions. =List of Reprints= A *Aaron (Di), Aaron (G), Aaron (Pa), Aaron (Pi) *Aaron’s Rod (G), Aaron’s Rod (A), Aaron’s Rod (C), Aaron’s Rod (UL) *Abel (C), Abel (Pi) *Abiezer (Ki), Abiezer (Wa) *Abigail (RA2), Abigail (Wo) *Abihu (C), Abihu (Pi), Abihu (UL) *Abimelech (Pa), Abimelech (RA2) *Abishai (Ki), Abishai (Wa) *Abner (Ki), Abner (Pa) *Abner’s Spear (Ki), Abner’s Spear (Wa) *Absalom (Ki), Absalom (Wa) *Adino (Ki), Adino (UL) *Adino’s Spear (Ki), Adino’s Spear (Wa) *Ahab (B), Ahab (C), Ahab (UL) *Ahaziah (Pr), Ahimaaz (Ki), Ahimaaz (Pi) *Ahithophel (Ki), Ahithophel (Wa) *Alertness (UL), Alexander (RA) *Altar of Incense (E), Altar of Incense (Pi) *Ancient Evil (D), Ancient Evil (G) *Angel at Jerusalem (Pi), Angel at Jerusalem (Wa) *Angel at Shur (P), Angel at Shur (Wa) *Angel at the Tomb (Wa), Angel at Tomb (Pi) *Angel Chariots (Ki), Angel Chariots (Wa) *Angel Food (B), Angel Food (D), Angel Food (P), Angel Food (UL) *Angel in the Path (Pi), Angel in the Path (Wa) *Angel of the Lord (A), Angel of the Lord (B), Angel of the Lord (C), Angel of the Lord (D), Angel of the Lord (E), Angel of the Lord (F), Angel of the Lord (G), Angel of the Lord (H) *Angel of Warning (Ap), Angel of Warning (TP) *Angel with the Secret Name (RA2), Angel with the Secret Name (Wa) *Anna (Di), Anna (Pr) *Answered Prayer (Ki), Answered Prayer (Wa) *Archelaus (Ap), Archelaus (Di) *Ark of the Covenant (Ki), Ark of the Covenant (Wa) *Asahel (C), Asahel (TP), Asahel (UL) *Astrologers (Pr), Astrologers (TP) *Attending Angel (Ap), Attending Angel (TP) *Authority of Christ (P), Authority of Christ (UL) *Axe (B), Axe (C), Axe (TP), Axe (UL) B *Bad Figs (Pr), Bad Figs (Wa) *Balaam (Di), Balaam (Pr) *Balm of Gilead (B), Balm of Gilead (D), Balm of Gilead (UL) *Banner (B), Banner (UL) *Banner of Truth (D), Banner of Truth (Pi) *Barnabas (B), Barnabas (D), Barnabas (UL) *Bartholomew (Di), Bartholomew (Nathaniel) (Ap) *Battle Axe (Ki), Battle Axe (UL), Battle Axe (Wa) *Battle Prayer (Ki), Battle Prayer (Wa) *Bear (D), The Bear (RA) *Beast from the Earth (UL), Beast from the Earth (Wa) *Beast from the Sea (UL), Beast from the Sea (Wa) *Belt of Truth (Ki), Belt of Truth (Wa) *Benaiah (Ki), Benaiah (Wa) *Blood of the Lamb (H), Blood of the Lamb (Wa) *Boils (B), Boils (C), Boils (UL), Boils (Wa) *Bow and Arrow (Gold) (Ki), Bow and Arrow (Gold) (Wa) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (A), Bow and Arrow (Gray) (C), Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Ki), Bow and Arrow (Gray) (UL), Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Wa) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (A), Bow and Arrow (Red) (C), Bow and Arrow (Red) (UL) *Brass Serpent (P), Brass Serpent (UL) *Bravery of David (RA2), Bravery of David (UL) *Bravery of Priscilla (error) (Wo), Bravery of Priscilla (H), Bravery of Priscilla (Wo) *Breaking Jerusalem’s Wall (Ki), Breaking Jerusalem’s Wall (RA2) *Breastplate of Righteousness (A), Breastplate of Righteousness (B), Breastplate of Righteousness (Ki), Breastplate of Righteousness (Wa) *Buckler (Pi), Buckler (UL), Buckler (Wa) *Burial (B), Burial (D), Burial (F), Burial (G), Burial (P) *Burning Censer (C), Burning Censer (FF) C *Caleb (FF), Caleb (P) *Captain of the Host (Ki), Captain of the Host (Wa) *Casting Lots (Ap), Casting Lots (Di) *Chains (A), Chains (C), Chains (UL) *Chaldeans (P), Chaldeans (Pr) *Chariot of Fire (P), Chariot of Fire (Wa) *Chariots of Iron (B), Chariots of Iron (UL) *Chariots of the Sun (Ki), Chariots of the Sun (UL) *Chastisement of the Lord (P), Chastisement of the Lord (UL) *Cherubim (FF2), Cherubim (Wa) *Christian Martyr (A), Christian Martyr (C), Christian Martyr (E), Christian Soldier (A), Christian Soldier (C), Christian Soldier (UL) *Clemency of David (A), Clemency of David (UL) *Coat of Mail (Ki), Coat of Mail (UL), Coat of Mail (Wa) *Cornelius (A), Cornelius (C), Cornelius (UL) *Counsel of Abigail (RA2), Counsel of Abigail (Wo) *Courage (Ki), Courage (UL), Courage (Wa) *Covenant with Death (FF2), Covenant with Death (Pr) *Cruelty (C), Cruelty (UL), Cruelty (Wa) D *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (Pr), Damsel with Spirit of Divination (TP) *Daniel (P), Daniel (Pr) *Darkness (UL), Darkness (Wa) *Dart (Ki), Dart (Wa) *David (Green) (Ki), David (Green) (Wa) *David (Red) (Ki), David (Red) (Wa) *David’s Harp (Ki), David’s Harp (Wa) *David’s Sling (Ki), David’s Sling (UL) *David’s Staff (A), David’s Staff (UL) *Deborah (A), Deborah (UL) *Deceit of Sapphira (G), Deceit of Sapphira (Wo) *Desecration of Graves (Pi), Desecration of Graves (Wa) *Devotion of Ruth (B), Devotion of Ruth (D), Devotion of Ruth (UL) *Devourer (Ki), Devourer (Wa) *Divination (Ap), Divination (TP) *Doeg (A), Doeg (UL) *Drawn Sword (FF2), Drawn Sword (Pr) E *Edge of the Sword (Ki), Edge of the Sword (Wa) *Egypt (H), Egypt (Wo) *Ehud (Pa), Ehud (RA) *Ehud’s Dagger (Ki), Ehud’s Dagger (RA), Ehud’s Dagger (UL), Ehud’s Dagger (Wa) *Elders of Israel (G), Elders of Jerusalem (Black) (Ap), Elders of Jerusalem (Orange) (Ap), Elders of Jerusalem (Purple) (Ap) *Eleazar (Ki), Eleazar (Wa) *Elhanan (Ki), Elhanan (Wa) *Eli the Priest (Pa), Eli the Priest (Pi), Eli the Priest (RA) *Elymas (Bar-Jesus) the Sorcerer (Ap), Elymas the Sorcerer (Di) *Enchanter (Pr), Enchanter (TP) *Ephesians 5:14 (A), Ephesians 5:14 (B), Ephesians 5:14 (D), Ephesians 5:14 (G) *Esther (B), Esther (P), Esther (UL) *Eve (Di), Eve (Wo) *Evil Angel (Pi), Evil Angel (Wa) *Evil Armor (D), Evil Armor (Pi) *Evil Fire (C), Evil Fire (Pi) *Evil Spawn (D), Evil Spawn (Pi) *Evil Spirit (Ki), Evil Spirit (Wa) *Ezekiel (FF2), Ezekiel (Pi), Ezekiel (Pr), Ezekiel 13:18 (H), Ezekiel 13:18 (Wo) *Ezekiel 31:14 (Ki), Ezekiel 31:14 (Wa) *Ezekiel 34:12 (A), Ezekiel 34:12 (B), Ezekiel 34:12 (C), Ezekiel 34:12 (D), Ezekiel 34:12 (UL) *Ezekiel 34:16 (H), Ezekiel 34:16 (Wa) *Ezekiel 36:19 (A), Ezekiel 36:19 (B), Ezekiel 36:19 (D), Ezekiel 36:19 (H), Ezekiel 36:19 (P) F *Faith (B), Faith (D), Faith (UL) *Faith as Children (Pi), Faith as Children (Wa) *Faithful Servant (A), Faithful Servant (C), Faithful Servant (P), Faithful Servant (UL) *Fallen Angel (Pi), Fallen Angel (Wa) *Fallen Warrior (Ki), Fallen Warrior (Wa) *False Shepherds (A), False Shepherds (UL) *False Teacher (Di), False Teachers (A), False Teachers (C), False Teachers (UL) *Fiery Darts (B), Fiery Darts (UL) *Five Smooth Stones (Ki), Five Smooth Stones (UL), Five Smooth Stones (Wa) *Flaming Sword (Ki), Flaming Sword (Wa) *Flight (G), Flight (Wa) *Forest Fire (FF2), Forest Fire (Pr) *Forgiveness of Joseph (FF2), Forgiveness of Joseph (UL) *Fortify Site (Ki), Fortify Site (RA2), Fortify Site (Wa) *Frog Demons (P), Frog Demons (UL), Frog Demons (Wa) G *Gabriel (Di), Gabriel (Ki), Gabriel (Wa) *Gathering of Angels (Ki), Gathering of Angels (Wa), Gathering of Demons (AW) *Gibeonite Trickery (Pa), Gibeonite Trickery (RA2) *Gideon (A), Gideon (UL) *Glittering Spear (Ki), Glittering Spear (Wa) *Glittering Sword (Ki), Glittering Sword (Wa) *Golgotha (Ap), Golgotha (Di) *Goliath (P), Goliath (UL) *Goliath’s Spear (Ki), Goliath’s Spear (UL), Goliath’s Spear (Wa) *Gomer (TP), Gomer (Wo) *Goshen (C), Goshen (P), Goshen (Wa) *Great Faith (H), Great Faith (Wo) *Grief (A), Grief (D), Grief (UL) *Guardian Angel (Ap), Guardian Angel (Di) *Guards (Ki), Guards (Wa) H *Habakkuk (Pr), Habakkuk (TP) *Haman (B), Haman (C), Haman (P), Haman (UL) *Hard-Hearted Religious Leaders (Di), Hard-hearted Religious Leaders (UL) *Harvest Time (P), Harvest Time (Wa) *Hate (D), Hate (UL) *Helez (Ki), Helez (Wa) *Helmet of Brass (A), Helmet of Brass (Ki), Helmet of Brass (UL), Helmet of Brass (Wa) *Helmet of Salvation (A), Helmet of Salvation (B), Helmet of Salvation (Ki), Helmet of Salvation (Wa) *Herod Agrippa I (Ap), Herod Agrippa I (G) *Herod Agrippa II (Ap), Herod Agrippa II (TP) *Herod Philip II (Ap), Herod Philip II (Di) *Herod the Great (Ap), Herod the Great (Di), Herod’s Dungeon (TP), Herod’s Dungeon (Wo) *Herod’s Temple (Di), Herod’s Temple (G), Herod’s Treachery (TP) *Herodias (A), Herodias (UL) *High Priest Annas (Ap), High Priest Annas (Pi) *High Priest Caiaphas (Ap), High Priest Caiaphas (Pi) *Holy of Holies (D), Holy of Holies (Pi) *Hosea (FF2), Hosea (Pr) *Hospitality of Martha (Di), Hospitality of Martha (Wo) *Humility of Moses (A), Humility of Moses (UL) *Hushai (A), Hushai (UL) I *I Kings 17:12 (C), I Kings 17:12 (UL) *II Timothy 2:26 (A), II Timothy 2:26 (B), II Timothy 2:26 (D), II Timothy 2:26 (G), II Timothy 2:26 (UL) *II Timothy 3:6-7 (A), II Timothy 3:6-7 (B), II Timothy 3:6-7 (C), II Timothy 3:6-7 (D), II Timothy 3:6-7 (G) *Image of Jealousy (Pr), Image of Jealousy (TP) *Ira (Ki), Ira (Wa) *Iron Pan (FF2), Iron Pan (Pr) *Isaiah (FF2), Isaiah (Pr) *Isaiah 42:7 (C), Isaiah 42:7 (UL) *Ishbibenob (Ki), Ishbibenob (Wa) *Ittai (Ki), Ittai (Wa) J *Jacob (D), Jacob (FF) *Jair (Ki), Jair (RA2) *Jairus’ Daughter (error) (Wo), Jairus’ Daughter (Wo), Jairus’ Daughter (H) *James Son of Alphaeus (Ap), James, Son of Alphaeus (Di) *James, Son of Zebedee (Ap), James, son of Zebedee (H) *Jashobeam (Ki), Jashobeam (Wa) *Jashobeam’s Spear (Ki), Jashobeam’s Spear (Wa) *Jeremiah (D), Jeremiah (Pi), Jeremiah (Pr) , Jeremiah (TP) *Jeremiah 7:18 (H), Jeremiah 7:18 (Wo) *Jethro (G), Jethro (Pi) *Jezebel (B), Jezebel (RA2), Jezebel (UL) *Joab (P), Joab (UL) *Joanna (Di), Joanna (Wo) *Job 33:27-28 (A), Job 33:27-28 (B), Job 33:27-28 (D), Job 33:27-28 (H) *Job’s Wife (C), Job’s Wife (Wo) *Jochebed (error) (Wo), Jochebed (Wo) *John (H), John (P), John (Pr) *John the Baptist (Di), John the Baptist (Pr) *Jonathan (B), Jonathan (UL) *Joseph (FF2), Joseph (Pa) *Joseph Before Pharaoh (FF2), Joseph Before Pharaoh (Pa) *Joshua (P), Joshua (WC) (P) *Judas Iscariot (B), Judas Iscariot (Pi), Judas Iscariot (UL) K *Kindness (Di), Kindness (UL) *King Ahaz (Ki), King Ahaz (TP) *King Amaziah (Ki), King Amaziah (RA2) *King Amon (Di), King Amon (Ki) *King Asa (Ki), King Asa (TP) *King Hezekiah (Ki), King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Jehoash (Ki), King Jehoash (RA2) *King Jehoshaphat (Ki), King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Joash (Ki), King Joash (Pi) *King of Tyrus (Pi), King of Tyrus (Wa) *King Rehoboam (Di), King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Saul (Brown) (Ki), King Saul (Brown) (Wa) *King Saul (Purple) (Ki), King Saul (Purple) (Wa) *King Solomon (P), King Solomon (TP) *Kingdoms of the World (D), Kingdoms of the World (Pi), Kingdoms of the World (Wa) *Kir (TP), Kir (Wo) L *Laban (F), Laban (P) *Lahmi (Ki), Lahmi (Wa) *Lahmi’s Spear (Ki), Lahmi’s Spear (Wa) *Lamb’s Righteousness (H), Lamb’s Righteousness (D) *Lance (A), Lance (UL) *Large Tree (Pr), Large Tree (TP) *Lay Down Your Life (Ap), Lay Down Your Life (Di) *Lazarus (Ap), Lazarus (Di) *Leah (TP), Leah (Wo) *Legion (Ap), Legion (Di) *Live Coal (FF2), Live Coal (Pr) *Locust from the Pit (B), Locust from the Pit (D), Locust from the Pit (G), Locust from the Pit (UL), Locust from the Pit (Wa) *Love (P), Love (UL) *Loyalty of Jonathan (B), Loyalty of Jonathan (UL) *Luke 13:25 (C), Luke 13:25 (Di), Luke 13:25 (G), Luke 13:25 (UL) *Luke 15:13 (Ap), Luke 15:13 (Di) *Luke 15:15-16 (Ap), Luke 15:15-16 (Di) *Luke 15:6 (A), Luke 15:6 (B), Luke 15:6 (C), Luke 15:6 (D), Luke 15:6 (G) *Luke 16:20-21 (Ap), Luke 16:20-21 (Di) *Luke 19:10 (Di), Luke 19:10 (G), Luke 19:10 (Wa) *Lydia (error) (Wo), Lydia (H), Lydia (Wo) M *Mace (Ki), Mace (Wa) *Maharai (Ki), Maharai (Wa) *Mark (B), Mark (D), Mark (UL) *Martha (TP), Martha (Wo) *Mary (B), Mary (D), Mary (P) *Mary Magdalene (Di), Mary Magdalene (Wo) *Massacre of Innocents (Ap), Massacre of Innocents (Di) *Matthew (Di), Matthew (Levi) (Ap) *Meditation (B), Meditation (P) *Melchizedek (Pa), Melchizedek (Pi), Melchizedek (RA) *Mercy of James (B), Mercy of James (UL) *Michael (AW), Michael (Ki), Michael (Wa) *Midwives (G), Midwives (Wo) *Might of Angels (Ki), Might of Angels (Wa) *Mighty Warrior (A), Mighty Warrior (C), Mighty Warrior (P), Mighty Warrior (UL) *Miriam (A), Miriam (C), Miriam (G), Miriam (UL) *Mocking Soldier (Pi), Mocking Soldier (Wa) *Molech Worship (C), Molech Worship (Pr) *Moses (G), Moses (Pr), Moses (Wa) N *Nebuchadnezzar (Pr), Nebuchadnezzar (TP) *Net (B), Net (D), Net (UL) *New Jerusalem (P), New Jerusalem (Wa), New Jerusalem (Wo) *Nicodemus (Ap), Nicodemus (Di) O *Obedience of Noah (B), Obedience of Noah (D), Obedience of Noah (P), Obedience of Noah (UL) *Obsidian Minion (Black) (AW), Obsidian Minion (Gold-1) (AW), Obsidian Minion (Gold-2) (AW), Obsidian Minion (Gold-3) (AW), Obsidian Minion (Gray) (AW) *Ointment (A), Ointment (C), Ointment (UL), Ointment (Wa) *Othniel (A), Othniel (UL) P *Panic Demon (Black) (AW), Panic Demon (Brown) (AW), Panic Demon (Crimson) (AW), Panic Demon (Gold) (AW), Panic Demon (Gray) (AW), Panic Demon (P), Panic Demon (Pale Green) (AW) *Patience (C), Patience (UL) *Peace (A), Peace (UL) *Pharaoh (A), Pharaoh (D), Pharaoh (H), Pharaoh (UL) *Pharisees (Brown) (Ap), Pharisees (Pink) (Ap), Pharisees (Red) (Ap) *Philetus (Di), Philetus (E) *Philip (Ap), Philip (Di) *Pillar of a Cloud (A), Pillar of a Cloud (B), Pillar of a Cloud (C), Pillar of a Cloud (D), Pillar of a Cloud (G) *Pillar of Fire (G), Pillar of Fire (Wa) *Plague of Flies (P), Plague of Flies (UL) *Poison (B), Poison (D), Poison (UL), Poison (Wa) *Poison of Dragons (C), Poison of Dragons (Pi) *Pontius Pilate (Ap), Pontius Pilate (Di) *Potter’s Field (Ki), Potter’s Field (Wa) *Power of the Cross (C), Power of the Cross (Pi) *Prayer and Fasting (A), Prayer and Fasting (UL) *Priestly Breastplate (C), Priestly Breastplate (Pi) *Prince Jonathan (Ki), Prince Jonathan (Wa) *Prince of Greece (Pi), Prince of Greece (Wa) *Prince of Persia (Di), Prince of Persia (Pr) *Prince of this World (Pi), Prince of this World (Wa) *Prince of Tyrus (Pi), Prince of Tyrus (Wa) *Priscilla (Ap), Priscilla (H) *Protection of Angels (Pi), Protection of Angels (Wa) *Protection of Jerusalem (FF2), Protection of Jerusalem (Pa) *Proverbs 7:27 (H), Proverbs 7:27 (Wo) *Psalm 1:4 (Ki), Psalm 1:4 (Wa) *Psalm 119:176 (C), Psalm 119:176 (Pi) *Purity of Enoch (B), Purity of Enoch (D), Purity of Enoch (UL) R *Rachel (FF2), Rachel (Wo) *Raising of the Saints (Pi), Raising of the Saints (Wa) *Ram’s Horn (Pi), Ram’s Horn (Wa) *Razor (FF2), Razor (Pr) *Reach of Desperation (H), Reach of Desperation (Wo) *Red Dragon (G), Red Dragon (UL), Red Dragon (Wa) *Redemption (Pi), Redemption (Wa) *Resurrection (Di), Resurrection (Pi), Resurrection (Wa) *Rod of Iron (UL), Rod of Iron (Wa) *Roman Prison (C), Roman Prison (Pi) *Ruth (B), Ruth (D), Ruth (UL) S *Sadducees (10 men) (Ap), Sadducees (4 men) (Ap), Sadducees (7 men) (Ap), Sadducees (G) *Saint of Virtue (Ki), Saint of Virtue (Wa) *Salome (B), Salome (TP), Salome (UL) *Samaria (D), Samaria (Pi) *Samson (P), Samson (UL) *Samuel (A), Samuel (RA2), Samuel (UL) *Saph (Ki), Saph (Wa) *Sapphira (G), Sapphira (Wo) *Saul’s Javelin (Ki), Saul’s Javelin (Wa) *Saul’s Spear (Ki), Saul’s Spear (Wa) *Search (C), Search (FF) *Seraph (RA), Seraph with a Live Coal (FF2), Seraphim (to Blue) (Wa), Seraphim (to Green) (Wa) *Shadow (AW), Shadow (Storehouse, AW) *Shadow of Death (Ki), Shadow of Death (Wa) *Shamhuth (Ki), Shamhuth (Wa) *Shammah (Ki), Shammah (Wa) *Shechem (F), Shechem (RA2) *Shield of Faith (A), Shield of Faith (B), Shield of Faith (Ki), Shield of Faith (Wa) *Shimei (B), Shimei (C), Shimei (UL) *Shoes of Peace (A), Shoes of Peace (C), Shoes of Peace (D), Shoes of Peace (F), Shoes of Peace (P) *Sibbechai (Pi), Sibbechai (Wa) *Siege (Ki), Siege (Wa) *Siegeworks (FF2), Siegeworks (Pa) *Silas (B), Silas (D), Silas (UL) *Simeon (Di), Simeon (FF), Simeon (Pr), Simeon (Wa) *Simon the Zealot (Ap), Simon the Zealot (Di) *Sling (Ki), Sling (Wa) *Son of God (A), Son of God (B), Son of God (C), Son of God (D), Son of God (E), Son of God (F), Son of God (G), Son of God (H) *Sound the Alarm (A), Sound the Alarm (C), Sound the Alarm (UL) *Spear of Joshua (Ki), Spear of Joshua (Wa) *Steadfastness of Peter (A), Steadfastness of Peter (C), Steadfastness of Peter (UL) *Stillness (B), Stillness (P) *Stolen Blessing (error) (Pa), Stolen Blessing (Pa) *Stone of Thebez (A), Stone of Thebez (D), Stone of Thebez (RA2), Stone of Thebez (UL) *Stone Throwers (B), Stone Throwers (Di), Stone Throwers (UL) *Strength (B), Strength (D), Strength (UL) *Strengthening Angel (Ap), Strengthening Angel (Di) *Strong Demon (Di), Strong Demon (D), Strong Demon (G) *Submissiveness of Mary (B), Submissiveness of Mary (D), Submissiveness of Mary (UL) *Sun Worship (D), Sun Worship (Pr) *Swift Horses (D), Swift Horses (FF) *Sword (Ki), Sword (Wa) *Sword of the Lord (Ki), Sword of the Lord (Wa) *Sword of the Spirit (A), Sword of the Spirit (B), Sword of the Spirit (Ki) *Sword of Vengeance (Ki), Sword of Vengeance (Wa) T *Tables of the Law (G), Tables of the Law (Pi), Tables of the Law (Wa) *Taskmaster (A), Taskmaster (D), Taskmaster (H), Taskmaster (UL) *Tears for a Friend (C), Tears for a Friend (Pi) *Thaddaeus (Ap), Thaddeus (Di) *The Body of Christ (D), The Body of Christ (Pi) *The Long Day (Ki), The Long Day (Wa) *The Strong Angel (Ki), The Strong Angel (Wa) *Thomas (Ap), Thomas (Di) *Timothy (Ap), Timothy (H) *Tower (Ki), Tower (Wa) *Treachery (B), Treachery (UL) U *Uriah (A), Uriah (UL), Uriah the Hittite (RA2) *User of Curious Arts (TP), Users of Curious Arts (Pr) V *Valley of Salt (Ki), Valley of Salt (RA2) W *Wandering Spirit (Ap), Wandering Spirit (TP) *Water from a Rock (G), Water from the Rock (Pa) *Well Reopened (F), Well Reopened (TP) *Wheel Within a Wheel (FF2), Wheel within a Wheel (Pr) *Wisdom (A), Wisdom (UL) *Witch of Endor (Pr), Witch of Endor (Wa) *Words of Discouragement (AW), Words of Encouragement (Ki), Words of Encouragement (Wa) Z *Zechariah (Pi), Zechariah (Pr), Zechariah (RA)